


A Beginning of Something Wonderful

by remedioshername



Series: Bayaniserye Modern AU [5]
Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Band, Beer, Joseven - Freeform, gig, night out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remedioshername/pseuds/remedioshername
Summary: Based on the song by Orange and Lemons | Before the incident at Angel's Party, Joven, Jose and Remedios had a Night Out to support Jose's band.





	A Beginning of Something Wonderful

"For our next song," hinabol ni Jose ang kanyang hininga matapos kantahin ang kanilang original song, "This song means a lot to me. This is 'A Beginning of Something Wonderful' by Orange and Lemons..."  
  
Nagsimulang tumugtog ang gitarista, sinabayan ng palakpak ni Jose. Nilapit ang kanyang labi sa hawak na mikropono at umawit.  
  
Nakaupo si Joven at Remedios sa isang mesa na hindi masyadong makita ang bandang tumutugtog kaya sinasabayan na lang nila ang kanta. "Joven, yung totoo. Kailan mo sasabihin sa kanya?" bulong ni Remedios sa katabi nya. Napatigil kaagad si Joven sa pagkanta at tumingin kay Remedios.  
  
"Hindi pa ito ang tamang panahon, Ate Remy. Niyayaya nya akong pumunta sa party ni Angel next week..." kwento ng binata na may halong selos.  
  
Ngumiti si Remedios at inakbayan si Joven. "At ano naman sabi ni Joven? Sasama ba sya?" tanong nya ulit.  
  
Umiling si Joven na ipinagtaka naman ni Remedios. "Akala ko ba okey kayo ni Angel?" umiling ulit si Joven na ikinagulat naman ngayon ni Remedios. "Don't tell me ayaw mo pa rin sa kanya? Remember, wala na sila ni Jose?" tumango si Joven at tinignan lang ito ni Remedios ng masama.  
  
Pagkatapos tumugtog nila Jose, kinausap nya muna ang mga ka-banda nya at lumapit kela Joven. "Nice set!" bati ni Remedios na itinaas naman ang iniinom nyang beer.  
  
"Salamat, salamat. Buti nakapunta kayo ngayon!" sagot ni Jose at ngumiti. Umupo sya sa kabilang side ng table at ininom ang beer na nagaantay sa kanya.  
  
Tahimik na umiinom ang tatlo hanggang sa nilabas ni Remedios ang dalang polaroid sa bag. "Picture tayo sa labas!" yaya nya. Pumayag naman ang dalawa sa gusto ni Remedios at lumabas ng bar. Pumwesto ang tatlo at nag-selfie gamit ang polaroid. "Oh, kayong dalawa naman! Wala pa kayong picture right?" nagkatinginan ang dalawa at tumungo na lang habang nakangiti si Remedios.  
  
Pagkabalik ng tatlo sa loob, inabot ni Remedios ang polaroid image kay Jose. Kinuha nya naman 'to at hinayaang matuyo tsaka inipit sa notebook.  
  
Buong gabi nagkasiyahan ang tatlo, sinasabayan ang mga awit ng mga sumunod na banda at umiinom ng kanilang inoorder na alak. Pero si Joven, sa kabila ng kanyang mga ngiti, may malalim na iniisip. _Sasabihin ko na ba sa kanya?_  
  
Tinignan ni Jose ng maigi si Joven, "Hoy! Andito tayo para magkasaya, hindi para isipin yung final output!" batid nya na sinabayan nya nang batuhan ng ni-rolyong tisyu.  
  
Tumawa si Joven at tinaas ang kaka-order nya lang na beer. "Cheers!" sinabayan naman ng dalawa si Joven at ininom ang kanilang mga hawak. Tama nga naman si Jose, andito sila para magkasiyahan dahil baka ito na ang huling pagkikita ng dalawa.  
  
Nagkasundo nang umuwi ang tatlo, hinatid muna ni Jose si Remedios sa kanyang dorm at nagpahulas muna bago ihatid si Joven. Sa kahabaan ng kanilang binyahe, tahimik lang si Joven at ang dalawa lang naguusap. Wala naman itong bago kay Jose dahil sa simula't simula, tahimik naman talaga ang binata.  
  
Lumabas muna ang dalawa sa kotse habang si Remedios ay nagpasyang umakyat na dahil sa ipinatupad na curfew ng dorm na ito. Lumapit si Jose kay Joven at saka tumabi sa binata. "Kanina ka pa tahimik ha." pasimula ni Jose.  
  
Bumuntong hininga si Joven. Marahil nagdadalawang isip ito kung sasabihin nya na ba ngayon kay Jose. Pero handa ba silang dalawa sa kanyang sasabihin? Mukhang hindi. Masyadong biglaan sa ngayon. "Hindi naman. Iniisip ko lang na malapit na tayong grumaduate. Nasa kanya kanyang trabaho na tayo pagkatapos. Sobrang bilis lang ng panahon, hindi pa ata ako handa." tinignan ni Joven si Jose at agad na umiwas. Umakbay naman si Jose na syang ikinagulat ni Joven.  
  
"Alam mo, kahit naman may kanya kanyang trabaho na tayo, hindi ko naman kayo makakalimutan ni Remedios. Kung kailangan nyo ako, pwede nyo naman akong kontakin. Sisiguraduhin kong pupuntahan ko kayo." ngumiti naman si Joven sa sinabi ni Jose.  
  
Kumalas naman ito sa pagkakaakbay kay Joven. "Oh, ano. Tara na? Ihahatid pa kita!" tumungo naman si Joven at pumasok sa kotse ni Jose. Buong byaheng naguusap ang dalawa, masaya, walang iniisip. Bawat minutong binabaybay ng kanilang sasakyang ang kalsada, may mga ngiti sa labi. Pero sa likod nito, hindi pa rin maalis sa isip ni Joven ang kanyang sasabihin.


End file.
